


Shape of You

by Minimi_0Lain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimi_0Lain/pseuds/Minimi_0Lain
Summary: Connor has found out the Grand Master's secret
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 17





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【AC】【HC】shape of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211830) by [heiyulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan). 



It is not easy to open the door to Haytham’s house. He hates keeping slaves, and even minimizes the number of servants he owns at the house. This not only keeps the secret for templar, but it also benefits his affair with Connor.

Of course, Connor knows how to get into the house: there is always a window saved for him, the one in the bedroom, close to the bed. It is never locked so he can just hop into the room. Walking in from the front door would have been a better choice, as long as he is not wearing the Assassin’s robe.

Having knocked at the door for a while without any response, Connor raises his head to observe the building he had never stepped into. It is one of Haytham’s many properties in New York, so there should be the same “entrance” saved for him as always, but it is inappropriate to just break in through the window during the day - inappropriate to Haytham.

“Open the door.” He knocks again. 

Finally, a middle-aged maid hurried to answer: “Who is this?”

“It’s me, Connor.” He doesn’t care if she understands what this name represents.

“Who?” She looks at Connor up and down, “The master is not here, but if you’d like to leave a message I can do that for you.”

“Tell him his son has come to visit.”

“Oh!” She made a scream as if the word son had strangled her. She is aware of his existence; a bastard of her lord … “ You may come in and have a sit, the master will be back soon.”

She leads Connor to the reception room and apologizes that the hot tea cannot be served in time. The house is shorthanded. Connor put her out of countenance again by telling her he can just hang around the house while waiting. This makes the maid slightly nervous, which greatly interests him. Can it be that Haytham is hiding anything here? He turns on the Eagle’s Vision to search the building thoroughly.

The property is not large, when compared to other luxurious houses surrounding it. It has three floors, simple decoration on both inside and outside, no obvious Templar sign. 

“Maybe Haytham didn’t use it as a safe house for the Templars.” Connor thinks to himself. 

He finds out the house didn’t have many visitors in the past, hence why the maid has neglected this room. Everything is covered with a thin layer of ash. Connor raises his head and realizes there is a chandelier. It's relatively luxurious compared to other furniture that are around which are nothing extravagant. Everything is under the same level of negligence, according to the information provided by his Eagle Vision. The Master measures the walls with his steps, the size is approximately the same as he observed from the outside, no hidden rooms.

He opens the door that connects to the next room, which leads to the dining room. An unusual design for rich people like Haytham. Connor pauses for a minute to think about it, when he lays his eyes on the dining table in the middle of the room, it is made of a fine piece of rosewood, with firm legs and fine engraving on all sides. It is probably strong enough to bear two grown men’s weight, for them to lay on top of it and … He shakes his head until he feels dizzy, to drive away these improper thoughts in the mind. 

It suddenly appears to him that there is something wrong with the way the dust lands in the corner of the wall. He kneels down to inspect it and feels a flow of air coming through the corner. There is space behind the wall! He runs his fingertip through the surface, trying to find any hidden switch, could it lead to Haytham’s secret basement?

“My lord, what are you doing?” The maid returns with tea and dessert on her tray, “If you would like to know about it, this is a loose wall. The master would have it move aside for more space, if he’d like to hold a ball at home. The wall that next to this room can also be removed, so we would have a large banquet hall, ” she says joyfully, “I’ve only seen it a few times, the elegant design holds some reputation amongst our guests.”

“My father designed it?”

“Yes, he even enhanced the pulley underneath by himself.”

Connor didn’t know about his father’s secret hobby, he thought Templars were too busy to have a life. Every time he saw Haytham, he was sitting next to the desk writing something. He blinks his eyes, feels like he found something funny in his father’s personality.

“Ring the bell if you need anything from me.” The maid points to the rope and the bell attached to the wall, “I will have to start preparing food for dinner, will you stay for dinner?”

With her eyes full of expectancy, Connor has no choice but to nod.

“That is great, I was worrying about the cake I made earlier, it would go bad if nobody eats it.” She points at the other side of the room, “That is the game room, the master’s study is on the second floor, you could spend the rest of the day in either place. Would you like me to prepare the guest room on the third floor for you? It is next to the master’s bedroom.”

Of course it works for him. Haytham would have agreed for him to occupy just one room, after all there are more than a dozen here. He finishes his cookie, they are good. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, then starts digging around for more secrets from Templar’s Grand Master. Thanks to the helpful maid, it is much easier now.

It seems like Haytham spends most of his leisure time in the game room. Connor easily pictures how he lays on the sofa smoking by looking at the cigarette end left in the ashtray and the dent on the cushions. He had never assumed Haytham would like the smell of tobacco, since he never smelled it on him, but on a second thought, how could a Grand Master like him, who owns such a large tobacco plantation, doesn’t know what tobacco tastes like? Everything else in the game room isn’t worth much attention from him. A table for playing cards, some decoration pieces on top of the fireplace, the rest of the carpeted area seems to be dedicated to kids’ play area.

“Hmmm,” to himself. 

How could Haytham say HE was the one being unrealistic, with all of the naive imagination about the future he still keeps to himself? Discontented, the assassin goes through everything in his study, which only reinforces his dissatisfaction for there is no single personal mail in there.

The last thing remain unexplored is the bedroom. He opens the door, it is not as roomy as the one in Virginia, but the decor is as “Haythamism” like everywhere else. The desk is placed next to the window, with some unfinished letters on it. Behind the desk is a couch with several teacups left on the end table. Connor can tell it is something special from the smell. The largest piece in the room is the canopy bed, the assassin hops on it to feel the softness. Just the old way Haytham likes it. He looks around the room. A chest on the corner captures his attention, this is not something Haytham would keep in the bedroom. 

Proficiently, he opens it with the tools he carries around all the time. The first thing to appear to him is the Templar mark. Connor has never thought about what he would do if he really discovered something about Templar in Haytham’s room, but his body moves before he could think, to uncover the linen on top.

OH ……  
……  
……

His strains of thought are broken.

WHY does Haytham keep something like this in his room? 

WHY does it look so familiar? 

WHY is there a Templar mark on it?

The Master Assassin’s mind has frozen. Did he just uncover some Grand Master’s top secret? He closes the chest and decides to give him a good “interrogation” after Haytham comes back.

When Haytham steps into the house, the first thing he notices is Connor, sitting on the sofa, drinking his black tea. He asks his son to put his feet in the proper place before he rings the bell to let the maid prepare dinner. “Glad to see you finally decided to enter through the front door, however I would prefer you erase the mud on your boot before you did that.”

“Bring the cake with the main course.” Connor said to the maid.

“As you wish, my lord.”

Haytham looks at Conor with disbelief, ”You’ve just stayed here for one afternoon and you are giving my maid orders?”  
Connor grins back, exposing his eight shining teeth, “I’ve also got a hold on your darkest secret.”

Raises his eyebrows as much as he can, Haytham still decides to head to the dining room before he asks any questions. With only the father and son on the dinner table, the dinner is warm and hearty, the food starts to taste even better when Haytham gives up on educating Connor about the table manners. Following his old habits as an elegant British, Haytham invited Connor to the game room for chess after dinner, while boasting about his tobacco plantation. Connor insists that Haytham is wasting his time, for apparently only a real Mohawk like him knows how to grow tobacco.

The criticism is intolerable, especially when it is from Connor. He tries to force his son to agree with his preference of tobacco, and of course, Connor refuses to step down from his taste. So the stubborn father starts to attack the Assassin’s aesthetic and personal hygiene, while Connor fights back with Templar’s evil practices and hypocrisy, the fight lasts all the way to the bathroom.

In the end of the argument, Haytham holds Connor down in the bathtub, gives him two thorough baths before letting him go, then he steps into the refilled bathtub and asks for a back scrub. Connor doesn’t even bother to cover himself up with a bath towel, he grabs the towel, squats behind his dad and starts scrubbing him. Inevitably, his genitals swing back and forth along his body movement, and eventually hits Haytham.

“Hmmm…”

The older man decides not to cover his desire to appreciate the young man’s well-built body, he turns around, asks Connor to scrub his chest.

“You old pervert.” Connor mumbles.

“Then what are you? The kid who grabs his father’s breast?” Haytham points at the towel Connor just tossed to the side, leans back on the bathtub, “don’t you even try to get inside the bathtub with me, you are too big to bath with me.”

“Stop acting like you are not having the same nasty thing in your mind, it’s funny that you spent that much time pretending you didn’t want me.” Connor tightens his grab, admiring the way Haytham’s pecs squeezed between his fingers like jello. “Not to mention the thing you are hiding in your bedroom.”

“What?” Hums the word from his nostril. 

Haytham grabs Connor’s harassing hands.Connor’s face turns into glowing red like a cherry boy, the word doesn’t seem to leave his mouth no matter how hard he tries. The Assassin decides to express himself through action, he sprints towards the bedroom, leaving Haytham’s roar (“Wipe yourself!”) behind, grabs the thing and shoves it under Haytham’s nose.

“You found THIS?”

Even covered by fiber, Haytham knows exactly what’s in it.

“Hide it better next time, if you don’t want me to find it.”

“Well …” Haytham starts to mumble, thoughts about erotic scenes rises in his mind.

“Should I ask where did you get this?” The Master Assassin suppresses his heartbeat and unfolds the muslim, reveals the lifelike dildo that’s almost lifelike. “Or should I ask who is the model you are taking from? The guy you’ve been thinking about so much, that you have to use a similar dildo to play with?”

“Listen to yourself, Connor, ” Haytham grins all of a sudden, “Jealousy is a bad character, but I am pleased.” He holds the dildo, stabs Connor’s pecs with it. Letting its fake urethra covers his nipple. Haytham slightly twists Connor’s arm to drive out a gentle moan from him.

“You know I only want to be on top.” Haytham says, with a face almost too serious to make connections with the content.

“You need to try harder if you want to challenge me.” The cold, smooth texture of the dildo slips over Connor’s chest and stops at his lower lip.

“Now lick.”

Connor lowers his eyes. Haytham is being dominant as usual. It makes it hard for him not to shiver under the tone. The dildo looks strangely familiar from this point of view. Connor uses his well-taught lips to cover his teeth, and swallows the whole thing. He even uses his tongue to please the dildo, before realizing there is no need for that. He tightens his mouth to swallow it further down the throat, and uses his hands to hold the bottom as he usually does. It is a pity that the dildo is too stiff. He could have shown off his fingering skills much better on a real dick.

He pulls his head back to give it a good lick, all the way, from top to bottom. The surface is not as smooth as it seems, which makes him feel like he is licking grains of sand. With such a sensitive tongue, the taste of dust is too much for him to ignore. He frowns.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I ordered this from the craftsman. ” Haytham bends his legs and holds his own dick without any shame. He has just started to be aroused by what is happening. Rising above the water level for a bit, a drop of water falls down from the top. Traces along the shape and eventually merges into the bathtub while he is stroking himself.

The dildo cannot give any feedback like a real cock does. Connor stares straight at Haytham. It is apparent that he is not paying attention to the thing inside his mouth anymore. His dark-colored lips, no longer covering his teeth carefully, and his movement is getting more and more repetitive over time.

Haytham enjoys the obsessive sight Connor is giving him. He scratches the top gully slowly. Watching the Assassin’s pupils apparently dilate with his move. His nostrils expand, as if he can sniff out Haytham’s hormone in the air, it is the wild assassin’s belief that only soul mates are able to detect that smell.

“What’s wrong? You’re the one to suffer if it is not lubricated enough.”

“You want to fuck me with this dildo?” Connor blinks, “It’s your toy …”

“No, Connor, no.” Haytham presses down his rage. He does not want to stop and explain what erotic foreplay is at this moment, “Just do what I say. Lick it. Play with yourself with that dildo. Make yourself cum. Trust me, it feels much better than whatever you used to play with as dildos.”

Connor mutters and his face is glowing red again. How come he knows what he’s been using, except for his own fingers? Even if templar’s spies are everywhere, they couldn't possibly have spotted what he’s been doing under his own blanket.

“Of course I know what you’ve been doing, son.” Haytham looks really pleased with himself at the moment, “I know you.” And he keeps going: “You must have realized how the dildo is heavier on the bottom. It is designed to sit on a surface.”

It seems like the dildo turns to something too hot to hold all of a sudden, Connor almost dropped it on the floor, the thick cylinder shaped thing stands steadily. No wonder the Templar chose to carve the balls so big. 

“Right here?” Connor twitches his lips.

“Right here, so we can have a good sleep on the bed afterwards. ” Haytham signs, the obedience and tactful Connor shows has greatly pleased him. “There is ointment in the cupboard behind you.”

Without even touching himself once, Connor’s thing swings as he stands up, and slaps on his dark-colored thigh when he turns around. The assassin bents over to look for ointment, his plump ass wiggles, presenting to Haytham the hole in between. Haytham has to give himself a couple of strokes to relieve the soreness before he turns around.

Connor is well-used to the work of expanding himself. Taking a good blob from the factice, he lowers his waist to make it easier to put two fingers into the boyhole. His movements focus on efficiency, without any intention to tease, he is even ashamed at the fact that it is not loose enough already, hence he reaches with another hand to expand his butt cheeks even further.

Haytham growls and gives his member a good grip, having a hard time moving his eyes away from the young man’s thigh: the dark skin attaches to the muscles and showing its beautiful lines, with a sudden rise of the waistline, the muscles on the thigh tightens.

“I am happy with how you’ve explored your body.” Haytham comments with a hoarse voice, “you are good at it by nature.”

Connor moans, manages to stop fingering himself before coming up with a complete sentence: “I’ve never treated my body unfairly, it’s a weapon that needs to be taken care of. Only white people like you would come up with ‘doctrines’ to prevent your body from getting what it wants.”

“I agree with that.” Haytham stands up to get out of the bathtub, grabs Connor’s wrist to lead him through several good thrusts. “I just hope that you don’t forget about your old father when giving yourself the pleasure.”

“You just wait.” Connor turns around and makes a face, “suffer from your own decision.” He adds another finger to it, wildly massaging the prostate, but unable to quite get what he wants due to the current pose.

Haytham grabs Connor’s chin and forces him into a kiss, muffs his moaning inside. The Grand Master is anxious to get Connor’s hands and tongue on his own dick. When the kiss finally ends, there are wet noises coming from Connor’s boyhole. With a smile, Haytham pulls out the fingers for him, leading him to use the dildo instead.

“You are a good rider, Connor.” When the father presses his hands on the son’s shoulder and forces him to sit on that thing, Connor makes a mental note to thank Achilles for all the training over the years, so that he is able to balance himself under this circumstance. It is humiliating to spread his legs and squat like this, not to mention he has to hold the dildo to make sure it goes in properly.

“Aaah …” the thick head has made its way through the hole, the feeling of the grain moves through his intestine makes him inhale, “why don’t you glaze it … it’s too rough.”

Haytham giggles next to his ears, which gained an annoyed stare from the young man. Haytham’s nipples are obviously erected, his hard manhood is standing straight in the cool air, with precum hanging on its top. How could he still pretend he is fine?

“Do you want me to lick you, dad?”

Connor is damn sure he heard Haytham inhaled, then the force applied on his shoulder suddenly gets harder, he can’t hold his scream back while the dildo impaled him. It’s all his fault. The ointment could have worked better had he expanded himself better. The way the fluctuated surface goes through his mucosa makes him feel like a match on fire, the pain and the heat causes all the blood to flood towards his brain. He can feel there is hot liquid dripping along his butt, and realizes in despair that he must be bleeding.

“You’re doing good.” Haytham knows exactly what he is experiencing, he lowers his head to deliver a kiss, suggesting the Assassin should get moving.

The Master Assassin uses all of the strength to pull himself up, the burning feeling does not recede, but rushing to his brain with great pleasure. “Ah——” he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, this is too much for him, but then he starts moving up and down, indulging himself in this masochistic pleasure.

Haytham takes the chance to shove his dick into Connor’s mouth, the young man has just entered a brand new world of sexual play, and it is too hard for him now to take care of both himself and his father at the same time. He puts too much attention on fucking himself in the ass, only giving Haytham’s minimum attention by allowing him to fuck his throat. Of course this displeases Haytham, he grabs Connor’s chin to force him use his tongue, just like they way he licked that dildo.

This is a bit inconsiderate for Connor, he has to stop wagging his ass to get a better grip on Haytham’s thigh, buries his head between the legs. It is when he realizes the thing in his mouth shares great similarity with the thing in his ass, except this one is hotter, more flexible, and tastes like semen. Connor spits out the dildo, raises his head :”Tell me, father, did you model that thing after yourself?”

“I’m glad you finally found out.” Haytham presses his head back, he does not want to waste any time explaining it to the kid, it is not a good memory anyway.

Giving him a “you own me another explanation” look, Connor put Haytham’s member back into his mouth, ignoring how much the fake one is irritating him back there, and concentrating to deliver a good blow job. The Assassin’s silky tongue slides over the dick, when he focuses on the current task, he always does an excellent job.

Satisfied with Connor’s obedience, Haytham accomplishes his speed of learning. The Master Assassin gives him a challenged look. While he swallows further down, Haytham feels the muscle clenching around the head, the tightness reminds him of when Connor’s ass is reluctantly taking him in—but the mouth is much more tighter and warmer, so tight that it even hurts. He pets the boy on the head, who is still trying to take the whole thing inside his throat. His face is flushing red, the choking sense makes his eyes watery. This scene makes Haytham’s cock gets even harder, further choking the boy, Connor is managing to breath under the pressure his dick brings, the flaming breath brushes through Haytham’s inner thigh, his throat is contracting under the threat of suffocation, the tightness makes Haytham’s sight turn dark. 

Connor only lets his penis free right before Haytham is about to fall, tilting his head to clear the throat, gives him a proud look, as if he successfully sabotaged him. “You were able to take it.” Connor sounds surprised, he thought Haytham would give up under his attack.

“Don’t underestimate your father.” Haytham wanted to ask where Connor learned all of these skills, but what Connor is about to do catches his attention.

Connor climbs towards the low cabinet, there is a jar of icy water on top, the maid left it there for them to drink if the bathroom gets too hot and steamy. “If you want me to eat your dildo with my ass, it is only fair if you bear through this.” Connor takes a sip, the temperature in his mouth drops down immediately, then his expression turns into confusion after he made sure Haytham can’t see his face: should he keep the water in his mouth for this?

Anyway, Haytham’s dick gets a kiss from Connor’s cold lips, then the whole member enters his water-filled mouth, the overflowed water drips onto his crotch, making him shiver. He is pretty sure he moaned when Connor kisses the head with his thick lips, then the moaning never stops before he fucked all of the water out of Connor’s mouth. 

Together with the precum, Connor swallows all the fluid in his mouth, and clears his lips, then again starts to tickle Haytham’s peehole with the now warm tongue, scratching along every folds of the skin on his balls, and successfully forces an orgasm out of Haytham. Loads of white liquid spread onto his face, Connor smudged off a bit and landed on his eyelid, putting the finger in his mouth, enjoying his trophy with pleasure.

It is a miracle that Haytham is still able to stand at the moment. He is panting heavily, wanting to teach Connor a good lesson, but his words have to wait until he recovers from the dizziness.

However Connor decides to not waste any time, he clenches his butt cheek to ride the dildo better. Gravity pulls down a heavy cylinder thing, lets it knock the floor and makes a ringing noise, then lowers his waist to swallow the whole thing, before raising his butt again to allow it drop. Apparently this slow motion is not as exciting as when his father was helping, but this allows him to put his cheeks against Haytham’s inner thigh and rub against him, just like a puppy.

“Good boy.” Haytham’s remaining strength only allows him to verbally approve Connor at this point. But Templar’s training makes him able to walk to a sofa to rest, and calls Connor to lay on his laps face down. “It’s my turn to take care of you.” He sounds like a real gentleman, a real father.

Connor growls, he doesn’t want this coarse dildo, but Haytham is in his refractory period, he can only force himself to climb on Haytham’s laps, and wait to get fucked by a dildo.

“Lots of old white guys like to play with their boys this way. They can’t get hard on themselves, but they want the boy to cry for them.”  
“Those pricks.” Haytham grabs the end of the dildo, draws a bit out and sends it back in, makes Connor moan in pleasure. “Tell me you got rid of them.”

“I did.”

“Good.”

Haytham knows where Connor's prostate locates, he hits it with the dildo over and over again, letting Connor scream in ecstasy. He is getting used to the coarse surface, and loosening his asshole to contain it, then clenching the entire thing with his inner intestine, as tight as barnacle clenching on the boat; and skillfully lets the thing go when Haytham draws it back, only grabbing the head with sphincter.

“Relax.” Obviously Haytham doesn’t think Connor is doing a good enough job, but it is hard not to be softhearted when you see the boy on your lap turn to you with tears in his eyes, so he decides to slow down the thrust.

The cold tool is getting warmed up inside his body, and seems like the annoying thrust will never stop, however the accumulated pleasure is not enough for Connor, so he holds up his butt for more. “Harder, Father.”

Haytham uses his spare hand to gently rub the boy’s back, the spine fluctuates under his fingers like piano keys. He lowers his head to give it a kiss, then restarts his mission to satisfy his boy. Connor is shivering, he doesn’t know if he should hold his breath or just scream, the only thing he can think of is to spread his legs to let Haytham fuck him better. His hole is getting soft and wet, the dildo goes in like a hot knife cuts into butter, but Haytham still doesn't want to give Connor what he wants so soon, so Connor has to keep calling his father in grievance.

“Good boy.”

This is the moment Haytham hates his refractory period. He grabs the dildo, shoves it into Connor fiercely, the dildo goes in too deep that its fake balls are pressed against Connor’s cheek, left marks on his plump butts. Connor growls loudly, unconsciously pressing his legs together, with his shanks folding on his thighs. It might feel good to be strangled to death by his legs, Haytham thinks.

Rocking his torso back and forth, he uses Haytham’s thigh to rub his own penis, spreading the precum all over his father. His waist can no longer hold his weight, so he lays down and allows his upper torso to be caught in the sofa cushions, mumbling words that even himself can’t understand, legs struggling between closing and re-opening.  
He finally cums on Haytham’s thigh, his manhole holding the dildo so tight that Haytham can’t retrieve it.

“How are you feeling?” Haytham caresses his back half-mindfully, the Assassin just went through an orgasm, and is curling up on his leg, slowly recovering his breath. The back rubbing makes him comfortable, and trying to squeeze into his cuddle even more, ignoring the fact that he is as big as a bear. Of course Haytham doesn’t mind that, the fact that Connor is acting coquettishly makes him feel good, he slides his finger on the boy’s nape, scratching like petting a cat.

The Assassin feels provoked, bares his teeth to the Templar, but soon starts to giggle because of the ticklish scratching. “Dad, let me go.” He turns around to grab Haytham’s arm.

“Oh?” Haytham turns his eyes to Connor, he is now holding Haytham’s arm with both hands.

Connor lets his arm go embarrassedly, changes position so that he can have his hands around Haytham’s waist instead, being a lovable boy. “Why did you make this … dildo?” This is the first time the word “dildo”comes out from his mouth, and he almost bite his own tongue. 

“I didn’t … It was when I just joined Templar, Reginald said it was for educational purposes, and I was chosen to be the model.”

“So you were hard the whole time they sculpted this?”

“Worse than that.” Haytham grinds his teeth, it makes him bitter just to think about it. “Forced, plotted against, and they told me it was ‘a tradition’ … ” 

“Why don’t you come work for me.” Connor seizes the opportunity to make fun of him, which gained himself a slap on the thigh.

“How dare you.” Haytham taunts with laughter, “The outcome was good enough, in spite of the embarrassing process. Fundamental information education is necessary, no matter if you are an assassin or templar, I don’t think Achilles taught you that.” Connor doesn’t get the implication at all, only mumbles that Achilles did teach him about clue analyzing.

“How to gain profit with your body.”

“By fair means or foul, huh?” Connor mocks.

“I was tricked while I was young, I forgot about my father’s teach, and let Reginald took advantage of me.” Haytham explains with a bitter smile, “I suffered from my own wrongdoing, because I followed him blindly.”

Connor realizes this is his father’s painful memory, he can’t help but to blame himself for making that joke, his father wasn’t even his age at that time … 

“I’m sorry.” He gives Haytham a hug.

It would make Haytham regret for the rest of his life if he lets the chance slip away, his fingers are already circling around Connor’s butthole, which is still sucking on the dildo—  
“Wait!” Connor inhales sharply, that place is suffering from oversensitivity after an orgasm, he shivers at the moment Haytham’s finger touches him. Suddenly what Haytham is about to do feels dreadful. “Papa.” That’s how he calls Haytham when has something to ask for, “I want you to fuck me, with your REAL dick.”

“I will.”

Connor’s plan didn’t work, technically what’s in his ass is also Haytham’s cock, so it is impossible to take advantage of the Grand Master’s possessiveness. Plus, there is not much chance you get to play double penetration with your lover without involving a third participant. Connor’s asshole has already stretched completely, all the creases are expended, but Haytham is still trying to shove a finger in there, Connor’s body fluid has made his digit wet, with the lubrication he successfully put the finger in until the first knuckle. 

It feels like his asshole has been torn up, much worse than the moment he swallowed the dildo. Connor’s mind is swirling: after all it was made according to his father’s size and shape, which he is already used to; but play double penetration with it, no, he was never bold enough to think of anything like this. “Ugh.” The Assassin whimpers, he doesn’t even dare to struggle, as deep as one knuckle goes, the heat is already enough to burn through his brain. If he moves, he might even tear himself in half. He bends his legs and spreads them, toes curled, avoiding to face the fact that he is allowing his father to shove the whole finger inside.

Haytham is startled by how humid Connor’s intestine is, the mucus membrane obediently clinging to his finger, and wriggles like a living creature when he tries to move his finger inside. The burning sensation turns to sweet pleasure when Haytham gently curls his finger inside, filling Connor’s head with bursting pleasure. He never knew his asshole has so much potential: it can still be stretched further even if there is already a dildo and a finger in it. Haytham doesn’t give him time to rest, another finger forced inside him unreservedly, makes Connor yelp quietly. He changes position for a bit, makes it easier for his father to continue the “exploration”.

It is already hard for him to swallow two fingers AND a dildo, not to mention the fingers keep moving inside his body. Connor wants to close his legs, it is too much for him, he can’t stop his body from twitching. Sweat covers his forehead. “Poor little guy.” Haytham kisses on his forehead and signs, wanting to give upon the expansion, but Connor stops him.

“We’ve gone this far, ” Connor grabs Haytham’s wrist, pushes it back in further, until it touches his prostate, “keep going, Papa … ” he moans, as a young man he was able to get over his refractory period faster than Haytham, in fact, his member never went down during this whole time. 

“Have you imagined fucked by anyone else except for me, son?” Haytham stretches the entrance, slowly adding the third finger in there, “Or get fucked by me AND someone else?”

Connor shakes his head, the assumptions Haytham made literally ignites him, the chocolate-colored skin turns glowing red, he didn’t even get to see a real dildo before tonight!

“In that case, how about you imagine it is me, but younger … ” the third finger enters all of a sudden, rubbing against his mucus membrane together with everything else, “Imagine that we are fucking you together?” The words flood into his ears like aphrodisiac, messing with Connor’s head in a mere second.

He has seen portrait of Haytham when the man was younger, much younger than the one portrait hanging in Davenport Homestead, younger than the one his mother used to hide in her dairy, even younger than the age he is at right now — he had a hard time believing that the angelic young man, more elegant than any women he has seen — is actually is father.

“Ohh … ”Connor’s dick suddenly gets rock hard, leaving a precum on his belly. If THAT MAN offers his body to whoever, he will definitely get everything he wants in return. Connor can’t stop thinking about it, no wonder Reginald felt it was necessary to teach him sex skills. These imagination relaxes his body, makes him readily accept Haytham’s thrust, he cannot stop himself from making noise: “Ahh … ”

“You’re doing a good job.” Haytham moves his fingers to draw some more moans from Connor, but when he extracts his fingers and pushes his member in instead, Connor still holds his breath nervously: even with enough stretching, it is still a lot for him to take two dicks at once.

It is also hard for Haytham, the tunnel is too narrow for him, the fake one is hard and lifeless, pushing his real one aside, as if it is mocking him. He looks down to make sure there is no bleeding from Connor, in spite of the slightly swelling, so he decides to keep pushing his boy.

The two rock-hard shafts have taken up all of the space in his belly, whenever Haytham moves, he feels the movement inside him, two times as intense, rubbing against his prostate. The precum is coming out from the peehole like a mini fountain, he subconsciously grabs his member, holding its bottom tightly: he doesn’t want to cum too fast, it would be a shame for him. “Don’t, please, father.”

That makes Haytham smile, gives a couple of good thrust before he goes back to take care of the poor boy—by rubbing his thumb on the head, slowly tracing down from the top, which is not helping at all. Connor can’t help but to hold the balls on the bottom, kneading them together, while Haytham is taking care of everything else perfectly.

All of a sudden Connor reaches his orgasm, he comes more than one time under Haytham’s “help”.

Now is the moment when Haytham displays his advantage of being an elder, no matter how Connor extracts his bootyhole, he can only make Haytham moan, it would be impossible for him to bring Haytham to an orgasm together. The Assassin finally gives up and relaxes his body, allow Haytham to manipulate his pose into whatever he prefers, challenging the young man’s flexibility. His eyes start to roam in to hollow space, only letting out a few screams when Haytham hits his sweet spot.

Haytham comes out with a new idea. He takes the dildo out, gives Connor a good stir with his own member, then switch into the fake one to fuck him hard until the shape of the dildo can be seen on Connor’s belly. After that he changes to the real one for some gentle and soft thrusts.

“Do you know WHO is fucking you right now?”

“Papa.”

“You cunning bastard, which one of papa?”

“The young one, ah … ”

“Tsk, I’ll have to make another one someday, one that feels exactly like mine, I will fuck you with both in turn, you won’ t be able to tell which one is the real me.”

“Aren’t you, eh, fucking me … NOW … AH!”

The torture makes Connor hard again, his overworked dick is trying to get up one more time. This sly old wolf is cheating with tools, he holds Connor’s butt in place, fucking him hard enough that he feels the desire to cum again. Before he is able to retrieve any sanity, Haytham switches with his own thing, hitting his prostate hard over and over again.

His body cannot take this, not after two rounds of orgasm. Connor crawls forward like he got stung all of a sudden, the sensation Haytham brings to him is no longer pleasure, but something sharper and stronger. However the wolf would never give up on his prey, he grabs Connor on his waist to pull him pack and penetrates him on his phallus, hitting his prostate hard with the head.

Connor opens his mouth and screams silently, it feels like Haytham’s dick is a blade of ice inside him, freezing him from head to toes, as if icy water pouring down from his head. His body is twitching, feet tighten to an extreme, can’t think of a reason why the fiery thrusts turn into something so cold abruptly, but the burning sensation returns in the next second.

Connor wants to push Haytham aside, but his legs are holding the man tightly, even his toes are tangled into the hair, asking for more. It seems like he is yelling something similar to Haytham, for another overwhelming coldness hits him. This is too much … Connor reaches orgasm for another time, sobbing, choking from his own breath. The timing of the two orgasms was too close, his shaft shivers, but is only able to spit out a tiny bit of semen.

Haytham is almost there as well, he throws the dildo aside, pulls Connor close and starts his fierce thrusts. Connor’s sight turns white, the orgasm is still accumulating inside him, there is a bubble inside him, growing bigger and bigger when Haytham is working on him, too big that he starts to float into the air, he can only go along with it, not knowing where Haytham is bringing him to.  
Then he hears a pop, the bubble breaks, a hot stream that beyond control comes out of him, wetting his legs. “Wow.” He can hear Haytham’s gasp in admiration, sounds like it is coming from afar, he finally pulls out and ejaculates on Connor’s thigh, making everything messier.

After a long break, Haytham gives Connor a little push, telling him he should go back to the bathtub to clean himself. “I’ve never thought it would be like this, son. I’m sorry.”  
Connor complains that he can’t even lift his finger, his legs are as soft as noodles, he would drown himself in the bathtub. If Haytham is really sorry then he should take the responsibility.

Haytham touches his nose, he has to get up, find a towel and wipe both of them clean, and feed water to Connor when he is holding daddy’s waist coquettishly: “I’m an old man, Connor.” He gets a roll in the eyes from Connor. “FINE, do you want daddy to carry you to the bed?”

“Yes.” Connor doesn’t feel embarrassed at all with this banter, “Hugs.”

“Come on, you are heavy as a bear.” Haytham brings Connor up to his chest, and two of them fall into the bed together. “I’m going to sleep until morning.” Haytham yawns, tucks the corners just like a good father for Connor, “stop using strange tools when you miss me — fingers included.” Connor wants to explain, but Haytham interrupts him. “Now, now, good night, son.”

He falls asleep by himself, pretty sure the Assassin will take that full-of-memory tool with him, together with the cookies he prepared.


End file.
